


Spider after Man

by Yaoiteen1001



Category: Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: College, Epic Battles will ensue, M/M, Spider-Man - Freeform, Yes MJ is a guy, get over it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoiteen1001/pseuds/Yaoiteen1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know how my life got so crazy, so... different. Some might see my getting bit by a radioactive spider as a life changing experience. I see it as merely taking a different path in life. Some might even say that it was the death of my uncle Ben. But even that wasn't enough to spin my life out of control. It may be the various villains that seem to show up in only New York every week, or it might not. It may be the fact that I seem to nearly lose every battle before actually winning it, or it might not. It may be the death of my first true love as a result of my involving her in my double life, or it might not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I don't know how my life got so crazy, so... different. Some might see my getting bit by a radioactive spider as a life changing experience. I see it as merely taking a different path in life. Some might even say that it was the death of my uncle Ben. But even that wasn't enough to spin my life out of control. It may be the various villains that seem to show up in only New York every week, or it might not. It may be the fact that I seem to nearly lose every battle before actually winning it, or it might not. It may be the death of my first true love as a result of my involving her in my double life, or it might not. 

I guess I'll start my story when I thought I was at the top. When I thought that no one could defeat me. When I thought that I'd go on to follow my love around the world. When I thought I'd marry her. Then it all came crashing down. 

. o O 0 O o .

I stood atop the Brooklyn bridge, staring at the Green Goblin, whom of which was holding Gwen, the love of my life. He cackled, his green face stretching taught with a giant smile. He was dangling her over the edge, egging me on. I wanted to bash his face into the bridge for even attempting to threaten her, but I knew if I made a move, he'd do it. I glanced at her worried face, fear showing through her eyes. But something else shown in her eyes. Trust? She trusted what I would do, even when I didn't. 

"Put her down, Goblin!" I yelled, standing my ground. He stared intently, his smile deepening. 

"Now why would I do that," he laughed, "I like this play thing too much to give her up!" 

"Let go of her!" I yelled, my anger nearly bubbling to the surface. My mind was trailing into incoherent-action mode, and I knew if it went there, I would do something I'd regret. 

"Poor choice of words Spider-Man," he said, seemingly spitting out my name. He let go of Gwen. She sat there for a second, before she started slipping off the glider. The Goblin tilted the glider, causing her to slide off completely. She fell, wearing the same worried face. Her hair flowed around her face, almost looking like a halo. 

I didn't have much time. I ran to wear she fell and layed on my stomach. I ignored the Goblin, and he didn't seem intent on stopping me. I shot one of my newly made webs. I hadn't had time to test it before this, so I went off a whim. I watched it stretch and reach her, grasping her around her torso. She stopped mid fall, dangling there. 

"Oh thank god!" I gasped, my hands shaking slightly. The Goblin just laughed behind me, but I wasn't going to give him the pleasure. I pulled Gwen up, laying her across my lap. I took off the web and noticed her closed eyes. "Gwen? Wake up sweety. You're safe," I said, lightly tapping her cheek. She didn't respond. She just lay there, motionless. "Gwen!" I was growing worried. I tapped her cheek again. I checked her breath, noticing its non-existence. My breaths came fast and sharp, threatening to pierce my lungs. "Gwen!" I yelled, tears beading out of the corners of my eyes. I tore my mask off, suddenly unable to breath. 

I leaned down and kissed Gwen. But she didn't respond. Just lay there motionless, unresponsive. My tears came in hard and heavy, some splattering onto her chest. 

"Gwen!" I screamed, my anguish and pain out for the world to hear. I hadn't saved her. I hadn't been there for her. I had told her I would keep her alive, no matter what. But I had failed, I hadn't kept my promise. "I'm so sorry, Gwen," I cried into her shoulder, squeezing her tightly. 

The Goblin laughed behind me, and it all came back. Anger, pain, anguish flooded my body. I gently placed Gwen's body on the bridge, and turned to the Goblin. 

"You!" I said, before launching myself at him. I had taken him by surprise, which was good, but I was out of control because of my anger. I landed on his glider, rupturing one of the engines, causing it to go into a wild spin. As we went down, I grabbed onto his hand, jerking him forward. I swung at his face, putting all my strength into it. His other hand grabbed my hair, forcing my head back. 

"Oh, poor little Spider-Man," he mocked, cackling again. 

Before I knew it, we had crashed onto some grass. I was sent tumbling, hitting a bench. He was flung off his glider, which was implanted in the ground, into a street lamp. I sprung to my feet, the adrenaline keeping me lively. I leaped to where he landed on the grass. He lay there in a heap of green and purple robes. I grabbed his arms and flung him at the nearest tree. He hit the tree with a hollow thump, slumping to the ground. 

"Look who's in control now!" I said, vengeance in my mind. I kicked his stomach, causing him to groan. He lifted himself, leaning against the tree. He had an evil glare in his eyes. I forced my hands around his throat, cutting off his airway. He gasped for breath that just wouldn't come, clawing weakly at my arms. I could see worry seep into his eyes. A tear came from the corner of one eye. It was like I had an out of body experience. I saw what I was doing, and didn't like it, no matter how much I hated him. No matter how much anger I had towards him, I couldn't kill someone, it wasn't who I was. 

I let go, watching him gasp for breath. I saw the red mark I had left on his neck, and if would hopefully serve as a reminder of what exactly I could do. The evil glare returned to his face. 

"Oh Spider-Man," he coughed, "if only you could kill me." 

I heard motors whirring once again and engines blaring. My Spider sense warned me of an oncoming attack, and dodged to the side, avoiding the Goblin's glider. It zoomed past me and right into the tree... The tree that the Goblin was standing against. He gasped when the glider hit him, surprise stuck to his face. His stupid grin was wiped clean from his mouth, replaced by blood and defeat. He had been impaled nearly all the way through, the glider imbedded in the tree. Blood seeped onto the glider and covered the grass below. 

He let out a last breath before sagging against his glider, dead. 

I walked closer, not believing he could really be dead, but alas, he was. I grasped the glider, pulling from the tree, and releasing his body. I let the glider drop to the ground and turned from the sight of his mutilated body. 

I shot a web, catching a building, and flung myself upwards. I made my way to the bridge, where in had left Gwen. She lay there still, and almost peaceful. Her face was expressionless, her hair still like a halo around her head. 

I left her in her bed, as if she had slipped away in her sleep, and retreated to my apartment to mourn by myself. 

. o O 0 O o .

Almost a year later, I visited her grave. I set down a bouquet of her favorite flowers, and picking up the older, dried up ones. I just sat there for a half hour, remembering the good times, and even some of the bad. 

I figured out a month after her death that my new webs didn't have the bungee effect that my earlier ones did. This in turn, caused such a drastic stop that it had snapped her neck. It wasn't the most pleasing thing to find out, but it helped give me closure. If you could find the definition of someone who is a somewhat shut in, but still goes to school, and helps their aunts, that would be me. I hung up the spandex after Gwen's funeral. After seeing her family cry, wondering how this could've happened. I was there, of course, trying to console them, but in reality, I was trying to console myself. 

Entering my sophomore year of college had been anticlimatic. I didn't feel any smarter than I had the year before. Yet, I was passing every class with flying colors. My favorite class was biology with Dr. Connors. Plus, Gwen would've loved him and his class just as I, which made me more inclined to be the best in it. 

In the morning, on the way from my apartment to my classes, I'd pick up a newspaper from the Daily Bugle, quoestioning where Spider-Man is? What's he doing? Has he gone villain? I usually scoff at these articles, because Jameson seems to be trying to make something out of nothing. It made me wonder what he hates about Spider-Man so much. 

Every once in a while I would come across my suit hanging in my closet, dusty from disuse. I would be tempted to put it on, but a quick flashback to Gwen quickly changes that. Although, I'm not sure if I'm really doing the right thing. If another bad guy were to come to town, no one would be there to save them. So, I decided that if it were to get really bad, I would come out of retirement, at least for the people. 

. o O 0 O o .

In Connor's class, we worked on a project with unknown symbiotes. Connor had snagged a few from sewers and some from toxic waste dumps. Although it wasn't the safest, it certainly was interesting to work on. For the project, we we're put into pairs, each with a different symbiote. I was paired with Marcus James Watson, or MJ Watson. He was a really down to earth guy. He had soft red hair, green eyes, and was quite athletic. At first he might seem like a typical jock, but once you got to know him, he was nice and smart. His intellect nearly matched mine, and my intellect was enhanced. The only other person to come close, or more so, match my intellect was Gwen... Anyways, he wasn't the kind of guy to have one person do all the work. 

We were given some kind of black goop to work with. It moved whenever we got close, but not so fast as to stay away from us. It was more trying to test us, see if we were a danger. I took a chunk from its side, getting a hiss from it, and studied it under a microscope. It had mutated, black blood cells. I found a normal cell in the sample, but just as I caught it, a black cell attacked and infected it. I pulled my head back, giving the microscope a funny look. 

"What did you see?" MJ asked, looking to the microscope. 

"One of its cells attacked and infected a foreign cell. It was like a virus," I replied. 

"Weird. Wonder where Dr. Connor got the sample." 

"Yeah," I agreed, confiscating the small sample under the microscope. We placed the rest of the goop into a cup, and sealed the lid. I didn't want it escaping. 

"See you on Friday," I said, waving goodbye to MJ. He waved back, staring till I turned around. 

I took the bus to Aunt May's house to fix the bathroom sink for her. She was probably at the hospital, so I used the key under the door mat. Before starting on the bathroom, hunger got the better of me, so I ate an entire sub, and wrote a note thanking her for it, and promising I'd pay it back. I fixed the sink in under an hour, and headed back to my apartment. 

The night was rather boring. I finished an essay and homework for other classes, then I surfed netflix for the latest hit show. 

As I fell asleep, police sirens sounded in the distance. 

. o O 0 O o .

Friday came faster than I had expected. Thursday I didn't have any classes, so I just walked around the city, stopping at some of the places Gwen liked. Of course I liked those places too, but she was the one who had shown them to me. They were originally her places before she... Then I decided to catch up on sleep, going to bed around seven. But, of course, I just lay restlessly in bed, staring at the ceiling. 

I showed up to biology a few minutes before class started. I took my usual spot, a few rows from the front. It was the area nobody liked sitting because they didn't want to be too close to the teacher. I was taking out my laptop when I heard the seat next to me become occupied. I looked over to find MJ setting up his usual note taking system, which consisted of a notebook and pencil. 

"Hey," I offered as a conversation starter, because I didn't like awkward silences. 

"Hi! What a nice morning. Flowers in bloom!" He seemed to get lost in thought, leaving a stupid grin on his face. 

"Yeah," I responded. "Hey, what're you majoring in?" I asked, because I was honestly curious. 

"Uh... Film studies. I love how movies can have seems so beautiful and metaphorical, and people don't even realize it. Plus, I love to act," he responded.

"Cool. May I ask why your taking biology then?"

"Well, as you may know, film studies isn't a reliable job to have, so we all have to have something to fall back on. Biology is my favorite form of science," he said, scribbling down a few things in his notebook. "How about you? What're you majoring in?"

"Well, I'm trying to decide if I should major in biology, chemistry, or physics. I'm thinking I might major in two or all three of the subjects..." I explained. MJ stared at me with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. 

"That sounds like a lot of work." 

"Oh well, you know. You'll do anything for something your passionate in, right?" I gave a nervous chuckle. 

Connors started the class, giving us a speech on a plant biology or something. The last half of the class was us working with our projects. 

"So I did some research and I found some substances that look or act like ours does," MJ said, placing some articles and pictures onto the table. "But, none of them have all the properties that ours does." He places a hand on his hip, watching as I read a few lines from some of the articles. 

"Huh," I said, continuing to read. I picked up two of the five articles, and handed them back to him. "These ones, although they look as if they might be similar, aren't. So we can cross those out." He took the articles and put them back into his bag. "These last three though, seem to explain our little project perfectly. So, I'm thinking that it's not one, but all three of these substances." I pick up the cup containing the black goop and shake it a little. 

"You think." 

"Would I lie," I respond, giving a coy smile. I dumped the black goop onto a plate and took out a set of tweezers. I tried pinching at it, but it slithered away from the contact. "Weird. It seems to have gotten faster... of smarter since we last examined it. It's not as sluggish." I said, placing the tweezers down on the table. My phone started to ring, and I took it out of my pocket. As soon as the sound of my ringer wasn't muffled, the black goop shriveled away from it. It vibrated slightly. 

"Do you see that?" MJ asks, looking closer.

"Yeah, that's... interesting." I respond, looking to see who's calling: Harry. 

I answered it. 

Me: Hello?

Harry: Hey! Pete! How's it going?

Me: Good. I'm in class Harry, can we talk later?

Harry: Yeah, I was just calling to see if you wanted to hang out later?

Me: Uh, sure. Where?

Harry: My place, five o'clock. Not later man.

Me: Got it. See you then. 

I hung up and placed the phone back in my pocket. MJ lifted one of his eyebrows. 

"It was a friend," I replied. 

. o O 0 O o .

I arrived at Harry's mansion a few minutes before five. He had inherited it when his father had died. I wish I could say that I felt guilty about that, but I wasn't, his father was evil and manipulative, and could've possibly killed Harry. But Harry didn't know what his father had become, so of course he was devastated by what happened. 

I rang the door bell, which I could hear echoing throughout the giant home. Harry came to the door in his pajamas and a night robe. 

"Harry, what..." I started. 

"Don't, not right now," he cut me off, "just come in." He ushered me in, closing the door behind me. 

"Well, I'm here. What do you want to do?" I asked. 

"I... Uh, I..." he blabbered. 

"You know you don't have to ask to 'hang'. You can just say that you need someone to cry on, someone to vent to, you know?" I assured him. 

He stood there for a moment, before collapsing in my arms. Tears soaked my shirt as he cried. 

"I never realized when you were going through this, how hard it'd be," he cried. I sunk to the floor with him. 

"I know it's hard, but look to tomorrow, because it's always going to be better than today." I need to write a book, because I don't know where I come up with this stuff. 

We sat there for a good forty minutes before Harry started running out of tears. He kept sniffling, wiping his nose and such. "I'm going to go get some tissues, okay?" I said. He nodded, allowing me to stand. I searched his kitchen first, then his bathroom. 

I found box of tissues, but before leaving, I saw something in the mirror cabinet, I opened it and found at least twenty bottles of pills, all of which weren't subscription. I wanted to be angry, but at the same time, I had nearly done the same thing after Gwen's death. I just grabbed the trash bin and dumped them all into it. I threw the trash bag out the window before bringing Harry his tissues. 

. o O 0 O o .

That night, I lay in bed, flooded with feelings and memories of her. I stared at my costume in my closet, wondering if I should try it back on. I knew that I wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally, but there was still that possibility. 

I turned up my police radio, listening into the latest on crime in New York. 

Officer: Dispatch, I'm going to need backup.

Dispatch: Whys that?

Officer: We'll, this may sound crazy, but there's a man flying around, terrorizing a man, uh, Jonas Harrow, in the Electromagnetic Sciences division of Oscorp. 

Dispatch: Uh, okay. We'll send back up right away. 

I turned off the radio. A man flying. Well, those cops aren't going to have much luck, I thought to myself. So, I decided to put the suit on, to stop this... flying man. The suit was a bit tight and not in the good way, but in a way, it felt like home. 

I made it to the Oscorp building in under twenty minutes, swinging from building to building. I landed atop a fire station, and searched the side of the building for the flying man. 

I spotted him, about halfway up, supposedly where the Electromagnetic Sciences division was. He wore a green suit and had shoulder length blonde hair. I shot a web a few meters from him and swung onto Oscorp, landing with a dull thud. I scaled the building to the level that the man was on. 

"Well hey there, bad guy!" I said. 

He was startled by me, but scowled nonetheless. 

"I'm not a bad guy. Just a good guy with a bad boss. So why don't you shoo and let me get on with this." the man replied, eyeing me. 

"See I have a problem with people killing other people, so let's not do that today, okay. If you walk away now, I promise I won't hurt you," I tried to reason. 

"How about no," he yelled, flying toward me. I shot a web, but it went right through him. As he charged, I lept down a level. As I looked up, the man hit me right in the face. What the, I thought to myself, one minute he's solid, and the next minute he's not! I shot a web to keep myself from falling to the ground. I landed against the building, and climbed up again. He growled at my persistence. 

"Just leave me be!" he yelled, charging. I dodged his attack, and punched him in the back of the neck. I was glad I had landed a blow. 

Helicopters started circling us, a spotlight on me. He turned to look at me. 

"You won, for now, but I will exact my revenge... on both of you!" He disappeared into thin air. 

"Great, he didn't even tell me his name," I sighed. 

. o O 0 O o .

I landed in through my bedroom window not so quietly. I was out of shape, and tonight was a friendly reminder. I slipped out of my suit and just lay down on my bed, letting sleep take me over. 

I woke up sore and worse feeling than the day before. I found several large bruises on my body, and only from being smacked around a little. That was nothing compared to what I had gone through with other villains. I was very out of shape. I took a quick shower because the water made my bruises sting, and got dressed. Weekends were dedicated to my job hunting, seeing as how my only source of income was what little Aunt May could offer. So I searched the cities of New York for a decent paying job. 

After a few hours of bad luck, I settled into a café, sipping on some decent coffee and reading the afternoon magazine. I was flipping through the pages when I came about an ad. It read: 

Photographer NEEDED! Photos of Spider-Man. Pay discussed at later date.

I found it to be one from the Daily Bugle. 

Great...

I placed the newspaper down, and headed back to my apartment. I would have to take pictures of myself, but I was too tired to do so at the moment. After arriving back at my apartment, I fell into bed, practically asleep when I hit the pillow. 

School on Monday was, as expected, boring. Except for one class, which caused some issues... Biology.

I entered Biology sore and grumpy. I was not a morning person, and definitely not a Monday person. I sat in my usual spot, and MJ joined me, a bright smile on his face. I wondered how someone could be so happy on a Monday. I was actually a little jealous. 

"Hey," I managed through a thick-with-sleep voice. 

"Man, you look tired," he said giving a slightly worried look. 

"Yeah, I'm not an early week type of person," I responded. 

"We can't all be perfect," he said, smiling. I didn't know whether to take that as an insult or compliment. So I just responded with a grunt that was borderline animalistic. The first half of the class went by in a blur, but I was awake when it came time for the project. 

I grabbed the cup from the cooler beneath our lab table, and nearly dropped it in surprise. The black goop was filling up nearly the entire cup when before it was barely even a fourth. 

"Holy shit!' I gasped. 

"Parker, language," Connors said. 

"Dr. Connors, look at this!" I replied. MJ gave a surprised look when he saw the cup. "What is this?" 

Dr. Connors looked just as surprised as I was. "I'm not sure," he said, grabbing the cup and walking off. He went into his office and locked the door behind himself. 

"Well, I guess we don't have to do the project," I said, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Yeah, no kidding," I replied. I started putting utensils away. I bent down to put a tray in a cabinet below the table and heard a gasp. I stood up straight to see MJ staring at me. 

"What? What is it?" I asked. He walked around the table to where I was standing and lowered till he was face to face with my torso. I found that my shirt was hiked up from bending over and one of the giant bruises was visible. I suddenly felt very self conscious. 

"How did this happen? Did someone do this to you?" MJ questioned. I looked around the room to see if anyone as watching.

"No... I, uh... fell down some stairs," I replied, mentally hitting my forehead for using such a cliché excuse. 

"Uh-huh, and I have brown hair. Seriously, who did this," he repeated. He was looking up at my face and I couldn't seem to break his gaze.

"No one. Like I said, I fell down some stairs. I'm fine, I promise," I replied. I may have been a little more intense with my response than I wanted, but I couldn't have him quoestioning me, backing me into a corner. 

"Fine," he said, standing back up. He cleaned up the rest of the table while I gathered my things. Before I had time to leave, MJ came up to me. "Can I see your phone for a minute?"

I narrowed my gaze on him, then replied with, "Alright." I handed him my phone and he was typing something in. He handed my phone back and I saw that he had typed in his phone number and saved it as a contact. 

"Text or call if you ever... fall down stairs again, okay?" 

"Uh, sure, sure," I said, nodding. I nearly dashed out of the room, not wanting MJ to see me blushing at how much he seemed to care for me. It was nice... but scary to think of what might come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait guys... I'm just going to say it... I procrastinated, and there was no flowing creative juices. But here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it! Again, if there's a villain you want to see in here, comment below. All mistakes are mine...

We had been given a different symbiote by Dr. Connors that was far less interesting. Even MJ found it boring and when we were supposed to be working on the project, we ended just asking about each other's days. We were growing closer, and I was liking the friendship. I hadn't had an actual friendship since... 

Villains seemed to have gone into hiding, or there just wasn't any because I hadn't had to break out the costume in two weeks. Even the villain I had fended off hadn't shown up in quite some time. It was making me nervous because if there was one thing I knew, it was that when a villain doesn't show up for a long time, they're planning something big. So, I kept the costume hanging on my closet door ready when I'd need it. 

I had gotten around to taking pictures of myself in the costume for the Daily Bugle. Ten decent pictures gotten me just over two hundred dollars. It wasn't a lot, but I'd take what I could get. Plus, Jameson hired me as one of the two official Spider-Man picture-takers, along side some guy named Eddie Brock. His name sounded like that of a douche, but I decided to hold judgement till I had actually met him. 

I had stopped by Aunt May's one day to help make and eat dinner. 

She stopped cutting cucumbers for the salad and asked, "Peter, have you met anyone?"

I stopped cooking burgers for a minute, "Uh, no, why?"

"You seem... happier. I haven't seen you so happy since Gwen," she replied. 

"No, I just, I made a new friend. Or rather, I've became closer to a friend," I said, giving her a smile. 

"What's her name?"

"His name’s MJ Watson," I replied.

"Oh." 

"It's not like that May. He's just a really nice guy who's smart and kind and..." I could've gone on and on, but I decided to stop when I saw May smiling. 

"Just friends?" 

"Yeah, why?" I wondered. 

"Oh, nothing. Continue on the burgers. I'll cut up the lettuce and tomatoes," she replied, avoiding my question. I finished up the burgers, and put them on a large platter in the middle of the table. We ate the meal and talked about our week. I told her about my new job at the Daily Bugle, and she talked about how her shifts were getting later. 

Once I had served us some cherry pie that I made at my apartment, I asked, "May?"

"Yes, sweety," she replied, taking another bite of pie. 

"Would it be alright if I brought MJ over for dinner on Friday? I would just like... I would like for you to meet him," I said, finishing my piece, and placing my plate in the sink. 

"Why not. It'd be nice to see the person that makes my boy so happy," she replied, leaving her piece at the table, and giving me a hug. Even though I wasn't completely sure what it was for, I still accepted it. I melted into her touch, something I hadn't done since Gwen's death. It felt nice.

I got back to my apartment late at night after having dinner with Aunt May. I practically fell into my desk chair because of how exhausted I was, but I still had to write a midterm paper. But, as things tend to go, I got distracted after five minutes of researching for my paper. I scrolled through the Daily Bugle's online newspaper, and found a missing persons report. It was on a guy named Jackson Arvad. He had gone missing after an accident at work just a month ago. I scrolled through the pictures of the accident, not really paying attention. The only word that caught my attention was 'electromagnetic force' but it didn't hold my attention long. 

I found a picture of him, and when I saw his face and blonde hair, it seemed vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place it. I procrastinated for another hour before giving up hope on the paper and falling into bed. I let sleep take me, pulling my mind into a numb state. 

I woke up the next morning feeling rather refreshed, but I found that I was late for class. I took a cold shower to wake myself up and shoved a pop tart into my mouth as I dashed out of the building. Not really caring who was nearby, I shot a web and slung myself into the air, figuring it'd be quicker. I landed on campus about five minutes later. 

Dr. Connors had already started his class, so I tried to sneak in, but he was adamant on pointing me out. "So nice of you to join us, Mr. Parker," he said, giving a not-impressed smile. I slunk into my usual seat next to MJ and pulled my notebook from my bag. I mindlessly wrote down notes, my brain still half asleep. I fully woke up when we had to get back to our projects. I found our usual lab table and pulled out a chair, too tired to stand. 

"Something the matter?" MJ asked, pulling out the symbiote from the fridge. 

"Just exhausted, and there's... Uh, how do I say this..." I stumbled over my words trying to ask MJ to May's house for dinner tonight. MJ just smiled at me. 

"Would you like to come to dinner with me at my Aunt May's house tonight?" I blurted out a little more intensely than I would've liked. 

MJ smiled, then his face got really serious. Something I hadn't seen before. It was nice. 

"Yeah... yeah, I'd like that!" MJ replied, pulling out tweezers. 

I smiled to myself before helping him start some tests on the subject. 

. o O 0 O o .

MJ and I had taken the subway after class to my Aunt May's house. I had called her beforehand to let her know we were coming. I told her I was bringing ingredients to make dessert, and she said she'd make dinner. We chatted on the ride there. We talked about little things such as childhood dreams previous relationships. I held back, and he understood that it was a sore subject, although he didn't know why. 

We arrived at May's house around five. The smells of lasagna filled my nostrils as we stepped inside. I watched as MJ inhaled and smiled in delight. I think I might've saw some drool too. 

"Aunt May, we're here!" I yelled out so she could here from the kitchen. 

She stepped into the hall with a rag thrown over her shoulder. "Hiya there! I'm May, Peter's Aunt," May said, stretching out her hand as she walked towards us. MJ took her hand, and she gave him a big smile. 

"Dinner smells good," I said. 

"Yep, it's almost done. I can take your stuff into the kitchen and you guys can go to the living room while I finish," she replied, taking my cub bag of ingredients for dessert. 

"Right this way," I said, pulling on MJ's sleeve. He followed me into the living room. I sat down on the loveseat and MJ sat next to me, our legs touching. "Do you want to watch TV?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence. 

"Uh, sure," he replied. I turned on the TV, but when I looked over to MJ, he was staring back at me. I couldn't look away, so I just looked further into those emerald green eyes. He leaned forward, but Aunt May came out. 

"Dinners ready," she said, before slipping back into the kitchen. "Can you boys help me with setting the table?" 

"Yes Aunt May," I said as MJ said,"Yes ma'am."

We set the table and found a seat. I sat next to MJ, while May sat across from us. She served us up some lasagna and I has to resist the urge to ravage the food. I took it a bite at a time while watching MJ. His face changed drastically from surprise, to satisfaction with every bite. May noticed this as well and smiled out of amusement. I watched her glance at me out of the corner of my eye. 

"So, MJ, what're you going to college for?" Aunt May asked. 

"Film studies," MJ said between bites, "I love to act, and I hope that I can direct a film, one day." 

"That's lovely!" May responded, "have you been in any plays or musicals?"

"I was just in the musical Cabaret as the emcee. We had our last performance a week ago," he replied, smiling. I hadn't known that, and he didn't even mention that he was in a production. 

"That's great! I'm sure you were amazing," May said, taking up our dishes and setting them into the sink. 

"My boyfriend didn't seem to think so," MJ replied, looking into his lap. An awkward silence sat in the air between the three of us. 

"Ex, I hope," May said, sitting back down. 

"Fortunately." 

"Well, Peter, " May said, turning to me, "I'll take MJ into the living room while you make dessert." 

"Okay," I replied, digging into the bag of dessert ingredients. I watched as May led MJ into the other room before pulling out the ingredients. I pulled out blueberry pie filling along with fresh blueberries, and a pie crust. I found a pie pan, and set it on the stove as the oven heated up. I greased the pan with butter then flattened the pie crust onto the bottom. I then poured the blueberry pie filling and fresh fruit into the pan, making sure there was enough room to put on the top layer of crust.

I cut up the remaining pie crust into slices and placed them over the top like you'd see on professional pies. I had taught myself how to do it over a long boring summer. Once the crust was in place I made marks in the top with a fork and sprinkled sugar on top. I put it in the oven and switched on the timer. I looked up to see MJ watching.

"Hey," I said, suddenly self-conscious. 

“Hi,” he replied, his smile stretching from ear to ear. “This might seem weird, but I like watching people cook.” He ducked his head in what I could only place as humiliation.

“That’s not weird… I used to watch my girlfriend,” I said, then stopped, looking up to MJ. I wasn’t sure how he would react because I never mentioned a previous girlfriend. His face didn’t change, but something flickered in his eyes. I couldn't quite pin it. So, I continued, “I used to watch her do homework. I liked the way her face changed as she went through the process. It made me feel like I was seeing a part of her no one else saw.” 

MJ looked at me with sadness, but envy as well. He looked to his shoes for a second before saying, “My… partner didn’t pay very much attention. I realized this too late in our relationship, and ended up getting burned because of my blinding love. He didn’t seem to care about our relationship so much that he found solace in other things. Those things being Johnny, Ben, John, Ken, and Gary. And those were just the ones he could remember. Apparently when he was out supposedly at the gym, he was cruising.” I could tell MJ was on the verge of tears. I hadn’t even met the guy and I already hated him. The way he hurt MJ was not okay, and it made me want to punch him. 

“That’s… damn, that sucks. I’m not going to sugar coat it saying he just wasn’t the one. Of course he wasn’t, but he was also a giant dick, from what you’ve told me,” I replied, reaching and taking one of his hands. His face lit up as I did so, and I felt a warmth in the pit of my stomach. 

The timer for the pie beeped loudly, snapping us out of a trance of looking at each other. I drew back my hand a little too fast, and exclaimed, “Pie’s done!” I took it out of the oven and put it on the stove to let it cool. 

“How’s it going in there, boys!” Aunt May yelled from the living room. 

“Good Aunt May,” I replied hastily. I heard her chuckle to herself. 

I turned my attention back to MJ, who was slightly flushed and fiddling with a loose string on the end of his shirt. 

“When did you guys break up? If-if that’s okay,” I said.

He looked up and gave me a weak smile. “Oh, that’s fine. We broke up a few weeks ago when he said he’d come to one of my performances and didn’t because he was with someone else. Which was when I found out he was also messing around with others,” he told me, wiping at the corners of his eyes. He looked away for a second before staring at me and asking, “If you don’t mind my asking, you always talk about your girlfriend in the past tense, why? Did you guys break up?” 

My heart clenched at having to talk about her, specifically her death. I hated thinking about that moment because it only reminded me of my mistakes and how I could hurt people closest to me. I could barely look at her family after, let alone talk about what had actually happened. 

MJ must’ve seen what I had been thinking about because he said, “It’s alright, you don’t have to tell me.”

“No, it’s been over a year, it’s fine,” I said, my voice raspier than normal. “She-she… she died. She fell off a bridge in the city, and died when she hit the water, or so the cops say,” I replied. 

“Oh,” was all MJ said, but yet it conveyed how sorry he was. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s,” I started, but I didn’t finish because tears streamed down my face. I wiped at my face absently, staring at the wall behind MJ. Before I knew it, he was at my side, rubbing circles on my back, trying to calm down something that he probably thought he had started. After a few minutes, I was able to rasp out a few words, “It’s alright.” He gave me a small smile. 

“Is there anything I can do?” he asked. 

“Could you put the whipped cream on the pie?” I asked, my tone and face completely serious, but he let out a laugh. I looked at him in shock, before joining him in a fit of laughter. 

“Yeah,” he said, moving to the bag where the whipped cream sat at the bottom. I found a tissue to blow my nose and wipe my eyes, and when I finished the whip cream was on the pie in a circular… design. 

“Nice,” I said, smiling. He beamed at me and carried the pie to the table as I carried the plates and forks. “Aunt May, desserts ready!” I called, cutting slices from the pie. I put one onto each plate before May sat down. 

“Looks good Peter. Sometimes I wonder why you aren’t trying to become a professional chef,” May commented, taking a bit of pie. I rolled my eyes at her. 

“Seriously, this is really good Peter,” MJ said, licking whipped cream from his fork. I felt a flush creep onto my face as I shoveled another piece of pie into my mouth.

. o O 0 O o .

As Aunt May did the dishes, I walked MJ to the end of the drive. 

“I had fun tonight,” MJ said, zipping up his coat. 

“Me too, we… we should do this again. I know May would like to have you over again. Oh, and me too I guess,” I replied, giving him a playful smile. 

“Oh, you miss me already and you know it,” MJ said, lightly punching my arm. 

“Possibly,” I said slyly. “See you at school.”

“Seeya!” he said. I stayed outside until he disappeared down the end of the street. 

. o O 0 O o .

The next day, I went around the city, taking pictures of myself in my Spidey suit. I had gotten quite artistic with a few of them, but I had to be careful, otherwise Jameson would start asking questions. 

Dr. Connors seemed to be avoiding my emails as well. No matter how many I sent about the symbiote, he continued to ignore me. So I decided to question him the next time we had class. 

. o O 0 O o .

As soon as the class dispersed to do our projects, I pulled Dr. Connors aside. 

“So, what’s going on with that symbiote? Has it grown? Do you know where it came from?” I questioned, intent on getting an answer. 

“Peter…” he started. 

“Please, Dr. Connors, I want to know,” I pleaded, clasping my hands together. 

“NO, Peter! You don’t have to worry about it anymore. You should be worrying about your current project, and how you’re leaving the work to MJ,” he replied, walking away.

I grabbed his shoulder and said, “Dr. Con-,” I started but Connors whipped around. 

“NO!” he yelled, drawing the attention of the class. He was red with embarrassment, and I was red with humiliation. He walked briskly to his office, slamming the door behind him. I stood silently for a minute before turning back to MJ. 

“What was that?” he asked, equally curious and worried. 

“He won’t tell me anything about our last symbiote,” I told him, furrowing my eyebrows. 

“Maybe you should just let it go,” he offered, but I shook my head. 

“No, we deserve to know,” I said, before a thought came to me. I turned to MJ and said, “Want to help me break in tonight?” 

“Uh…”

 

We came back that night, climbing in through an open window that this white haired, glasses wearing janitor always left open. As I dropped into the school, MJ said, “I’m not so sure about this.” 

“MJ, we’re in the school, there’s no turning back now,” I replied, giving a slight chuckle. 

We walked down the hall, towards Dr. Connors class. I shown my flashlight down the hall, making sure we were alone, and to light the way. We made it to the class within minutes of entering the building. Even though the class doors were classes, I knew wear Dr. Connor’s office, and key to the office were. I plucked the key from a DNA strand outside his office. 

His office was pitch black, casting an eerie darkness across his desk and cabinet. 

“Where do you think it is?” MJ asked, shining his own flashlight through the desk drawers. 

“I have no idea, but that’s what’ll make this interesting,” I replied, smiling over the light of the flashlight. I was going through his book shelf, pulling out the books and looking behind them when I grabbed one that clicked. The bookshelf backed up and retreated into the wall. 

“Whoa,” MJ gasped. 

“Yeah,” I agreed. I stepped into the entrance the bookshelf created, and shown my flashlight around the corner to check for anybody or anything. I led us down the corridor which widened into what seemed to be a giant fridge. It wasn’t too cold, but there was a noticeable change in temperature. There was shelves all along the wall, and among them was a clear thermos. In the thermos was the symbiote. I picked it off the shelf, and examined it. 

“Wonder what he was going to do with it?” MJ questioned.

I thought about this, and the more I looked at the thermos, the more oddly shaped it looked. I brought it over to MJ and asked, “What does this look like. It looks familiar but I can’t quite place it.”

“It kinda looks like…” he said, then his eyes went wide, “an arm. Maybe he was going to use it for his missing arm” I looked closely and saw translucent veins underneath the goo. 

“My god, he’s been testing it. He’s added agents to create veins and it looks like bones. I always knew he was a little cuckoo, but this is weird,” I replied, making a face. MJ snorted, and laughed.

I slipped the arm thermos into my backpack and we made our way out of the school before someone actually caught us. 

 

I sat in bed that night, rolling the thermos around, examining how the symbiote reacted to my touch. It seemed to settle clots on where my fingers touched the clear glass. I set the thermos onto my bedside table and flipped off the lamp. Before going to bed, I texted MJ. 

TO MJ:   
It still reacts to touch, so its not compltly mrphed into an arm…

. o O 0 O o .

When I brought my pictures into the Daily Bugle, Eddie Brock showed up just after me. We both held out our pictures to Jameson. I shook mine eagerly, and he lifted an eyebrow at me. He took Eddie’s envelope and I scowled letting my arm fall to my side. I watched as he carded through the pictures, judging each with facial expressions. But his expressions were all the same, so I couldn’t tell them apart. 

After he looked at the last picture, he scoffed and gave them back to Eddie. He took my pictures and went through the same process. When he was finished, he turned to Eddie and said, “I’m going with yours. They are complete crap, but they make him look like the vigilante he is. One fifty.” Then he turned to me and raised an eyebrow, as if asking ‘why’re you still here’.

I took the elevator down, but not before Eddie caught it and rode with. He was smiling, cockily. 

“What,” I gritted out. 

“Oh nothing… I just knew mine we’re better,” he replied, giving a half hearted laugh.

“They’re not better, that’s why he took them instead. Weren’t you listening?” I turned to look at him like the dumb child he was. 

“Of course. He probably just didn’t want to make you feel bad so he said mine were shit.”

“Or they were just complete shit,” I said, scoffing at how immature he was acting. “Don’t worry, I’ll get it next time.” 

“Yeah right. You take pictures of Spidey like you don’t know him. Distant and disconnected,” he said, rocking slightly. Although I hated to admit it, he was sort of right. But I still hated the douchebag. 

“Shut up, dumbfuck,” I said, murmuring the last word. 

“Excuse me.” 

“Oh, nothing,” I said, smiling to myself. The elevator bell dinged, and the doors opened. 

“Till next time, champ,” Eddie, said, faking a salute before exiting. I waited till the doors almost closed before exiting. I wanted to keep my distance from Eddie because I was afraid that if I didn't, then I’d beat the shit out of him.

. o O 0 O o .

The next time we had class, MJ and I were working on our project. “So, Aunt May was wondering when and if you’d want to come over again,” I said, looking up from the microscope. 

“Oh, uh, I’m free whenever,” he replied, cutting a piece off our sample. He put a liquid agent onto the cut off sample and waited for a reaction. I watched as well, but nothing happened because this sample was boring compared to our first one. 

MJ sighed and said, “So, anything new with the goo.” He chuckled at the rhyme. 

“Nothing major. More veins appeared, but that’s probably because of what Dr. Connors did to it,” I said, putting the tweezers down. Then, before I could do anything, I was yanked out of my seat. I couldn’t see anything, and only heard MJ yelling. I opened my eyes and saw Dr. Connors standing over me, a furious look on his face. 

“What the hell, Dr. Connors!” I bolted upright, rubbing my head. I looked around to see everyone staring. Someone had their mouths open, some were filming. MJ was next to me in a heartbeat, checking on the back of my head. 

“What did you do with the symbiote!” he yelled, a little bit of spit coming from his mouth. 

“I don’t know what you-,” I started, but was cut off. 

“Don’t lie to me you little brat!” His face was as red as a tomato, and his eyes were bloodshot. 

“How does it feel,” I muttered, only loud enough for MJ to hear. 

“What!?”

“I didn’t take anything. And, this is abuse!” I stood up, albeit shakily, and stood my ground. 

He raised his hand, but before he could come at me, two other jock students grabbed him and forced him back. 

“You’re lucky I’m not calling campus security,” I said, anger and hurt suddenly taking over. Dr. Connors had been my favorite teacher. The teacher I could openly talk to… but now, the little hope the symbiote could give him made him turn against me. 

Before I knew it, I was grabbing my backpack and dashing out the door, slowing down in the hall. I heard someone calling my name faintly, but ignored it. It wasn’t until someone grabbed my shoulder that I stopped. I was shaking, and tears streamed down my face. I turned to face MJ, who simply pulled me into a hug. 

“I’m sorry,” was all he said, but it had the impact of a thousand words. 

I hugged him tightly not wanting to let go.

What had my life come to?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys. All mistakes are mine.

That night went by in a blur. I was so lost by the way Dr. Connors had treated me. As soon as I got home, I changed out of my clothes and into my costume. I swung around the city, letting my mind take me where it wanted to go. I visited the Empire State building, the Statue of Liberty and many other places that helped take the pain of what happened earlier away. I had lied to Dr. Connors about taking the symbiote from his office, but that didn’t warrant his violent behavior. 

The next day I didn’t have any classes, so I decided to take some pictures for the Daily Bugle. I tried to make them unique, different, and… dare I say it… sort of evil vigilant esque. I knew that my tame, superhero-like pictures of Spider-Man weren’t going to get very far with Jameson, so I decided to give him what he wanted so that I could get a decent pay for once. Plus, I also wanted to show that asshole Eddie Brock. He was my sworn enemy of the normal world, and I wasn’t going to let him beat me like this.

As soon as I finished, I dropped them off at the nearest photo shop and headed home till I would have to come pick them up. I studied the thermos with the symbiote in it carefully, rolling it between my hands. It seemed to have regressed from its previous state of having a bone and tendons. The bone had deformed and any tendons had been reduced to strips of white floating in the symbiote. It still seemed to respond to my touch, pressing against the parts of the thermos my hands touched. It seemed hungry for a host, and I couldn’t let that fall into the wrong hands, especially Dr. Connors. He seemed to think he could manipulate it to his will, but I thought that the symbiote was smarter. It was manipulating him to get what it wanted.

I put the thermos into my backpack before heading out to pick up my photos. As I entered the Daily Bugle, I set my backpack onto a chair off in the corner of the floor, before entering Jameson’s office. I set the packet of photos on his desk with a little more force than I meant, but I was sure this would be the right kind of photos that Jameson was looking for. Something that even Eddie Brock couldn’t give him. 

Jameson pulled the photos from the packet, and shuffled through them, his usual blank face on. He didn’t show a sign of disapproval or approval. Once he was done, he set the photos back on his desk and looked up to me. “Good Parker. These are exactly what I wanted. You’re turning into the photographer I knew you would,” he said, his face unchanging. “I’ll give you one thousand, three hundred for this bundle. I’ll give you more if you can bring me more photos of Spider-Man like these.”

“Okay, Jameson. I’ll be happy to,” I replied, giving him a faux smile. 

When I exited Jameson’s office, Betty came up to me from her desk. She was the nicest person at the Daily Bugle, and kept Jameson in line when he got too unruly. 

“Peter,” she smiled, then turned serious, “I wanted to let you know that someone, I think it was Eddie Brock, was going through you bag. I yelled at him to stop, and he did, but before leaving he took something.”

“What did he take?” I asked, slightly panicked. 

“It looked like a thermos,” she replied, “with black stuff in it.”

“Fuck,” I muttered to myself. She gave me sympathetic eyes, then turned back to resume her usual calls and secretarial duties. I grabbed my backpack, zipped it back up, and ran out of the building. I burst out of the doors at the front of the building, and searched for Eddie, but I couldn’t see him anywhere. I noticed people were staring at me because of my hurried and panicked movements and looks. I made my way home as if everything was normal, and called MJ as soon as I locked my apartment door. 

“Hello,” MJ answered. 

“MJ?”

“Yes, Peter?”

“Uh, you know the thermos with the black symbiote.”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, I was dropping some photos off at the Daily Bugle, and found out that one of my rival co workers stole it.”

“Shit, what are we going to do?” MJ asked, sounding worried. 

“Calm down, it’ll be alright. If he goes to the police or anything we’ll, or I, will deny having anything to do with it. Ok?” 

“Ok. Alright,” he replied, sounding slightly better. 

“Well, I just thought that I should let you know,” I said. 

“Hey, are you doing anything this afternoon?”

“Uh, no. I’ve got no classes, or anything going on. Why?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie, or something?” MJ asked. 

“Sure! What movie?” 

“Um, how about Guardians of the Galaxy?”

“Yes! I’ve been waiting so long to see it,” I almost scream like a little girl over something so small. And I wasn’t even sure if it was about the fact of me going to an awesome movie, or going out with MJ. 

“Good. Does five sound alright. I figured we could get something beforehand,” MJ responded. 

“MJ, if I didn’t know any better, I would think this sounds like a date,” I said, smiling. 

“So what if it is.”

“Oh well, is it?” I asked,because I had only ever been on dates with Gwen, and never with a guy. 

“If you want it to be,” he replied. I could practically hear the worry in his voice. He seemed very nervous about asking me, and even I was nervous about him asking. 

“I do. I do want it to be,” I said, biting my bottom lip. 

“Good, I’ll pick you up at five.”

“You have a car?”

“Of course,” he said. 

“Huh, okay.” 

He hung up, leaving me to look at the mess that was the clothes covering my body. I glanced at the clock that displayed 2:35. It left my two and a half hours to get ready and calm my nerves.

I watched TV for a little while before jumping in the shower. I scrubbed my whole body like oil covered it and by the time I was done, my skin was red. When I was going through my closet in a towel, I picked out a t-shirt with a Captain America shield on it, and some tight fitting jeans. I gelled my hair to the right style, then checked my breath. Once I deemed myself presentable, I relaxed on the couch. I glanced back at the clock and found it only to be 4:30. I had a half hour to waste and nothing to do it with. 

I stared mindlessly at my ceiling, thinking about what could happen tonight. Thinking about what I wouldn’t mind happening tonight. 

When five rolled around, my doorbell rang, and I practically bolted to the door. On the other side, I found MJ smiling back at me. He was wearing a tight fitting grey v-neck and jeans. 

“Hey,” was all I managed to say before blushing at how attractive he looked. Those were words I never thought I would say about a guy. Those were words I never thought I’d say about a person other than Gwen. 

“Hello,” he replied, smiling at my blush. “Red suits you.” MJ stroked my cheek with his thumb. 

“If only you knew,” I mumbled under my breath. 

“Huh?”

“Nothing. Let’s go,” I said, ushering us out so I could close the door. He drove a black Camaro that had leather interior. 

“How do you afford this beauty?” I asked, curious. 

“Oh, you know… working,” he replied, obviously hiding something. I didn’t want to press it any further since he seemed uncomfortable talking about it. Plus, I didn’t want to ruin what was turning out to be such a good night. MJ drove us to a pizza joint that I used to work at when I was in high school. 

We ordered a giant pepperoni pizza to share. The pizza was extra cheesy, which was one of the reasons the place drew in so many people. There was one last piece that we both reached for. MJ picked it up, and gestured for me to take a bite. After I took a bite, he te a bit. He smiled when he caught me staring. I looked to the floor and blushed. he lifted my head by pushing my chin up with his hand. 

“I think red is my new favorite color,” MJ said, offering another bite. Once we finished, he paid, not without a fight from me. He drove us to the nearest theatre, and bought us tickets for the movie. I offered to pay for drinks and popcorn. We sat near the back of the theatre, and waited for the movie to start with light conversation. 

When he walked me up to my apartment, we stood in front of my door in a comfortable silence. After a few seconds, I looked into his green eyes, and became mesmerized. I leaned in and met his lips with mine. It was quick and chaste, but long awaited. I didn’t slip any tongue, because I wasn’t really ready for that… yet. 

He said goodbye, and left me with a lingering taste of his mouth and wanting more. I smiled to myself, my fingers tracing my lips. 

. o O 0 O o .

The next day, I was woken by my police radio blaring with several officers calling in a strange case. One about a guy who couldn’t get shot, but could beat up officers with ease. I realized who it was. I bolted upright and slipped into my costume, with some needed morning adjusting, and swung out the window. 

The guy was at the same place as last time: the Electromagnetic Sciences Division of the Oscorp building. He was in one of the offices. Attacking the same guy as last time: Jonas Harrow. He was holding him over the side of the window. 

“Hey, you don’t have to do this,” I told the villain when I landed on the window next to the broken one.

“Yes I do. This man made me do bad things, and he needs to pay,” he replied. 

“I didn’t do anything!” Jonas said, causing the villain to growl and take one hand away from holding him. “NO, please don’t!” 

“Don’t be the villain people peg you as. You’ll be just as bad as him, and there won’t be any justice against him.” I reasoned. 

“Fine. But if he won’t talk, I’ll make him.”

The villain turned Jonas towards him, and stared at him, concentrating. After a few seconds, Jonas’ stature changed, and he began saying, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” 

The villain let him down, and began to fly away. “Hey,” I yelled after him, “where do you think you’re going guy.”

“The name’s Will O’ the Wisp. Wisp for short. Tell that to you’re newspaper friends.” Then he disappeared. 

How did he know that. It sent a cold chill down my spine. I webbed Jonas, and dropped him at the police’s feet, before swinging away.

When I got home, I turned the TV onto the news, curious about how they’d display this. Apparently Jonas admitted to smuggling money from Oscorp to help fund his drug business and made a guy named Jackson Arvad carry out the dirty business and money handling. 

Jackson Arvad. A name to a villain. 

. o O 0 O o .

In class the next day, the teacher to replace Dr. Connors was a man named Wade Wilson. He insisted in us calling him Wade. 

“I guess I’m what other teachers would call laid back. I don’t mind it when students call me by my first name because I do so with you all,” Wade told us. “But I am one of the tougher grading teachers. Some of the students have referred to my grading sheets as deadpools, but if you actually try in this class, you will do well.” He gave us a smile, then turned to the board. 

“What do you think of him?” I asked MJ. 

“He’s not too bad, but kind of weirds me out. I can see him as one of those who are secretly, or not so secretly, perverts.” MJ replied. 

Wade turned to us. “MJ is it?” MJ nodded. “Would you mind telling though of us who aren’t reading this what you are saying in secret.” 

“What? Um, I was just saying you’ll be a way cooler teacher than Dr. Connors.” MJ covered slyly. 

“Good, well, pay attention. “ He turned back to the board. 

“What was that about?” I asked. “Readers? Who is he talking about.”

“Not sure,” MJ replied. Needless to say, Wade managed to keep even the most bored students engage the entire time. When class was over, MJ pulled me into a corner in the hall, and kissed me. 

“Hey,” MJ said. 

“Hi,” I replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Wade Wilson isn't canon this way, but I thought it'd be fun. Let my know how you liked it in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my first Spider-Man fanfic, so no hating. I will take helpful criticism. Most of the small part Villain choice making isn't complete, so if there's a Spider-Man villain you'd like to see, comment. Thanks!


End file.
